


Force Mates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Soulmates, may the fourth be with you 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Obi Wan make a wish on the same night and it changes their lives forever.
Relationships: Obi Wan Kenobi/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, May the Fourth be With You 2020





	Force Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle D.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michelle+D.).



> This is for Hermione's Haven May the 4th be with you fic exchange. I also full filled the Fluff square in HHbingo card.
> 
> I picked HG/Obi Wan and came up with this. Many thanks go to my beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was under so much stress right now, she felt like she was going to have a meltdown. Grabbing some double chocolate from the freezer she clicked on her TV to her favorite Star Wars movie: The Phantom Menace. 

She sank down in her favorite fluffy chair and leaned back to relax and let the stress of the day wash away. Hermione wished that she was in that world, or any other place than dealing with the shit she has to do every day at the Ministry. _I swear that new Minister has it out for me_ she missed Kingsley. 

Kingsley had suddenly disappeared mysteriously when Umbridge took his position as Minister. _I know she had something to do with it._ After the movie was over, she yawned and stretched and spied a shooting star out of her window and make a wish.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi Wan Kenobi was having a bad day with Anakin. He went to his apartment and sank down on his bed. He felt so alone without Qui Gon being there. He felt like he was losing control. _Maybe a good night’s rest and hopefully I’ll find a soul mate to talk to._

Obi glanced out the window to see a shooting star and made a wish.

The next morning….  
Obi rolled over, colliding with another body. He peaked seeing unruly, brown hair, sleeping on their side. “Hello there!” he spoke softly to the unknown, apparently female person that’s sleeping next to him.  
He gently touched her arm, “Miss, I don’t know how you got here…” his voice trailed off when she awoke, her cinnamon brown eyes looked around frantically.

He tried calming her using the force. “Oh my God, you’re real!” she squealed in his ear and felt arms wrapped around his neck.

“How did you get in my apartment?” Obi asked gently not wanting to scare her away. He quite like the feel of her body next to his. He missed Satine. _No, we made our choices._ he thought trying not to be bitter about his past love.

“It’s just, I made a wish to be somewhere else. My life was in a stressful situation and…” Hermione quickly pinched herself. “No, not a dream! This is real! And I’m a witch.” She spoke breathlessly.

“Ah, that would explain things. I made a wish as well on a shooting star to find a soulmate. Perhaps the force took our situation in hand and made its decision for us.”

“Where am I exactly?”

“Coruscant, my small humble abode.” Obi waved his hand around his place.

“It’s great! I can do wandless magic, if you know someone who can help me get settled here?”

“I was hoping you might stay with me?”

“The Jedi Order wouldn’t like it would they?” she bit her lip and then glanced down at her clothes. “Damn, I need new clothes!”

With a wave of her hand over her nightclothes, they changed to a deep, burgundy pants suit.

Obi eyed up and down appreciatively. “I do have a meeting with the Chancellor. Perhaps I can persuade him to sponsor you. If that is agreeable?”

“Yes! Anything that can help! And I am quite famished…” her voice trailed off as Obi kissed her soundly.

“Sorry, I just had to be sure you’re real and not a figment of my overactive imagination.” Obi grinned mischievously knowing that Anakin will have a field day with this. _Well he Is covering up his relationship with Padme._

“Now all I need to do is fix my hair.” She thought on a design and Obi watched with interest as her hair made an intricate braid. 

“Here is a cloak, to shield you and help you adjust to the Coruscant atmosphere.” He handed her one of his old cloak’s that still fit her.

“Thank you!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, Obi Wan and Hermione stood in front of Chancellor Palpatine. She told Sheev her story as an aide poured them exotic wine from Naboo.

Sheev took in her appearance noting the burgundy outfit. “Agree with Master Kenobi I will claim you as my ward. Seeing you have no relatives here or on Naboo.” He had delved into her mind secretly trying to fish out a motive. But as he suspected she blocked him.

_Impressive my dear. How much of our history do you know? I can teach you the ways of the Sith as well as Master Kenobi can teach you the ways of the Jedi. I see you are very ambitious. If you want I can help you find a way home to your Earth._

Hermione kept chatting as she replied back in her mind, _I accept your conditions. I do not want to go back home. I’ve always wanted to travel to this place or Naboo. Naboo seems like a calm and relaxing planet to visit. And if you agree, my lord, dinner perhaps? I can show you the real reason why I won’t go back home._

Sheev was taken aback by her vow, he took a sip of the refreshing wine. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“She can stay with me until she can find a place.” Obi wan suggested. But he had a feeling Master Yoda would not approve.

“Nonsense, I have appropriate space available. I assume you have no belongings as well?”

Hermione shook her head no. “I have what I have on me.”

Sheev glanced at his schedule, seeing that he has no other appointments. “Master Kenobi, why don’t you discuss this with the Jedi Council? I can oversee her buying the necessary clothes and items she will need.”  
Obi Wan looked at Hermione worriedly, “I’ll be fine,” she touched Obi’s arm and they felt the connection between them.

“Alright Chancellor, I expect her to be back at my quarters in two hours.” Obi Wan warned Palpatine firmly.

“Of course Master Kenobi.” Sheev smiled as the Jedi Master left and he signaled his aides to leave.

“Now, it’s just us my dear. Let us go shopping.” Sheev escorted her out to his private car and blue praetorian guards.

“How do you do it so well?” Hermione questioned him softly as he ushered her inside the car.

“With practice and patience my dear. I sense you can achieve anything!”

“Well, I was the brightest witch in my class! Do you have a bowl and perhaps water? I can retrieve my memories for you to see.”

Sheev found a bowl and poured the water. He was fascinated in seeing what Hermione will do. He heard her say a spell and silvery threads spiraling out of her head into the water. Sheev wondered if it was safe.  
“It’s quite safe, My Lord, and now if you would please view my memories by plunging your head in first.”

Sheev took a breath and dived into the bowl. He saw a swirl of memories forming. The earliest that he was allowed to view was the Battle of Hogwarts. Sheev saw her fighting valiantly, casting spell after spell to bring down her enemies. Next memory was her working with Kingsley. After a couple of months Sheev noticed that somehow the shift changed from Kingsley to this pink, upstart of a woman who reminded him of himself. The new lady was making his ward a life of living hell. If he went or found Earth, he would have to deal with her first. Sheev saw all that he needed to see and withdrew.

“My dear, one so young to have to deal with all that!”

“I manage. And I had good Professors.”

“I saw that in your pensieve. Now let’s get you all settled and return you back to Master Kenobi.”

Hermione was very impressed with Sheev’s taste in clothes. She reassured him she could pay him back. “My dear, please let me indulged you. For I have no children of my own. I'll have to make preparations for your suite. Master Kenobi will have to keep you for another night.”

“Agreed. Oh one more thing, books?”

Sheev’s smile turned deviously. “You may peruse my collection Hermione.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile....”Master Yoda a word please?” 

Yoda heard the urgency in Master Kenobi’s voice. “Master Kenobi, whatever is the matter? Is it about the disturbance in the force?”

“May we speak somewhere privately?”

Yoda lead him to two chairs in his mediation chamber. “I was alone last night and made a wish. My wish came true. She is a powerful witch named Hermione Granger. From the planet, Earth. The chancellor has agreed to sponsor her and provide her with living quarters seeing that if I have relations with my soulmate, I might get kicked out of the order?”

Yoda could sense the conflict in Obi Wan. “We must not inform the council yet. You have to consummate the bond. In order for her to stay here permanently. I feel it's the force that brought the two of you together. Such is the way of things.”

“Very well master, I will go to her now.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheev could sense the unease of his young ward. He grasped Hermione hand. “I'm sure he is alright. Look here he comes now. I'll give you the night and we will begin training tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione softly spoke to Palpatine and went to Obi Wan.

“My dear one, are you all settled in?” Obi questioned her curiously as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Yes, the chancellor was most helpful!” she beamed as they entered his small but spartan living quarters.

She spelled the blinds to the windows closed and increased his wards to let prying eyes and ears out of reach.

“I think this is a private moment for us, don’t you agree?”

With a wave of her hand they were both naked. Obi Wan blinked. “I think I might keep you! Master Yoda said we need to consummate our bond. So you could stay permanently.”

Hermione smiled wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Now that you’ve made my apartment soundproof, let me try something,” Obi stroked his neatly trimmed beard. With a wave of his hand, Hermione felt her body floating towards the bed. He had raised her arms, tying them gently with the bed sheets as he spread her legs, gently tying them as well.

“Ohhh, kinky…where did you learn that…” Hermone’s voice trailed off as he kissed her soundly. His hands massaging her body everywhere.

“I’ll trade secrets with you later. Right now I feel the need of urgency to seal our bond. I don’t want to lose you, Hermione.”

“Or I you, Obi Wan.”

They kissed again as he eased himself into her. She gasped in pleasure, “I…I’m…”

“Shhhh….Hermione, I’m sure you must have had some lovers. I only had one before you. She was married to her job.”

Hermione’s head was angled as he licked her neck. They were moving up and down in time together. “I’ve only had two. The last one was a disappointment compared to you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Obi grinned as he sped up and Hermione kept up with him. They orgasmed hard together. He gently untied her wrists and ankles, making them comfortable before going to sleep.


End file.
